Passer à côté de sa vie
by Efriliane
Summary: Harry attend avec impatience le retour de son compagnon pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle mais ce dernier a lui aussi quelque chose à lui dire. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, je tenais à me faire pardonner mon retard alors j'ai écris une nouvelle fic qui sera en 3 ou 4 chapitres.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

**Passer à côté de sa vie.**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs attendait avec impatience que son compagnon revienne du travail, il avait une nouvelle importante à lui dire, quelque chose d'extrêmement rare et de totalement inattendu. Il trépignait d'impatience Drago serait sûrement heureux. Il en avait vécu des choses en cinq ans de vie commune. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le bruit de la porte d'entrée que l'on ferme. Il se dirigea vers son amant et alla l'embrasser mais Harry voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-« Tu as passé une mauvaise journée ? »

-« Non, pas vraiment, je … je voudrais que l'on parle. »

L'estomac du Survivant se noua, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

-« Viens allons dans le salon. »

Ils s'installèrent.

-« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à moi, à toi et à nous. »

-« Oui et il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

-« Je ne suis pas heureux, je ne t'aime plus. »

Le survivant se tendit sous la douleur des mots. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Drago quant à lui s'attendait à des cris mais pas à ce silence pesant.

-« Tu ne dis rien ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire contrit afin de cacher sa souffrance.

-« Que veux-tu que je dise ? Je m'en doutais depuis quelques semaines. Je voudrais juste savoir, y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ? »

-« Oui, je ne veux pas te mentir. »

-« Tu l'aimes ? »

-« Oui, je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle. Nous aimerions avoir des enfants tous les deux. »

-« Je comprends. Je vais faire mes bagages et je m'en irai après. »

-« Tu n'as pas à faire cela. »

-« C'est ta maison Drago ! »

-« Je ne voulais pas cela Harry ! »

-« Je sais mais c'est la vie. » Il rajouta pour lui-même « et la mienne semble vouloir me faire souffrir. » Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et dit « J'en ai pour quelques minutes. »

Harry se dirigea vers leur chambre et rassembla ses quelques affaires, son balai, sa cape et sa carte ainsi que ses vêtements. Une fois sa valise faite, il la réduit et la mit dans sa poche. Il redescendit.

-« Aurevoir Drago ! J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu veux et que tu seras heureux. »

-« Pouvons-nous rester amis ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr. »

Drago le regarda quitter la maison. Non il n'aimait pas vraiment celle qu'il allait épouser d'ici quelques semaines mais elle allait lui donner la seule chose que Harry ne pourrait jamais lui donner, un enfant. Il se dit que si Harry ne l'avait pas retenu c'était parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais il se trompait, le cœur de son ex-compagnon était mort avec ses mots et il s'était encore une fois sacrifié pour celui qu'il aimait.

Harry transplana au chaudron baveur et demanda une chambre. Tom le laissa dans une chambre. Harry s'écroula en sanglot dans son lit en posant une main sur son ventre.

-« Je t'aime petit bout, je n'aimerai plus que toi. »

Il finit par s'endormir. Tom était resté derrière la porte et avait entendu les pleurs. Il était inquiet. Il se décida à contacter Hermione Weasley.

-« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais votre ami Harry est arrivé au chaudron baveur, il y a quelques minutes et il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien. »

-« J'arrive tout de suite. »

A peine dix secondes plus tard, une jeune femme brune sortit de la cheminée.

-« Où est-il ? »

-« Chambre 24 ! »

Hermione monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Elle entra dans la chambre sans frapper réveillant son meilleur ami en sursaut.

Elle vit les sillons blancs sur ses joues.

-« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Où est Drago ? »

Elle vit la souffrance au nom prononcé.

-« Harry ? »

-« Il ne m'aime plus, alors je suis parti. J'ai mal Mione, si mal. »

-« Oh mon ange ! »

-« Il me quitte pour une femme qu'il aime et qui lui donnera un enfant. »

Hermione regarda le visage déformé par la souffrance de son petit frère.

-« Viens, nous allons à la maison, je ne veux pas te laisser seul dans cet état. »

-« Oui ! »

Elle rassembla les affaires et les rétrécit. Harry se releva et la suivit mais au moment de sortir de la chambre, sa main se crispa sur son ventre.

Hermione l'entendit gémir de douleur.

-« Harry qu'y a-t-il ? »

-« Le bébé, je perds mon bébé…je vous en prie laissez-moi mon petit ange. »

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Hermione paniqua et l'emmena rapidement à Sainte Mangousse. Elle arriva au service des urgences magiques où un docteur passait.

-« Monsieur Potter ? »

-« Docteur, vous connaissez mon ami ? »

-« Il est venu ce matin et on a découvert qu'il attendait un enfant. Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Son compagnon vient de le quitter pour une autre personne. »

-« Je vois, veuillez attendre dans la salle d'attente, je reviens dès que j'ai fini. »

-« Oui ! »

Le docteur emmena Harry et Hermione attendit. Au bout d'une heure, le médecin revint.

-« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, vous préférez laquelle ? »

-« La mauvaise ! »

-« Il a perdu un bébé ! »

-« Quoi ? Au mon dieu ! »

-« La bonne c'est que c'était des triplés et que maintenant ce sont des jumeaux. »

-« Des jumeaux ? »

-« Oui ! Il est enceint d'environ trois mois. Les derniers évènements ont été très éprouvants. Il faut absolument le ménager pour le reste de sa grossesse. »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes là ! »

-« Bien ! Je vous laisse le voir mais pas trop longtemps, il doit se reposer ! »

-« Je peux le voir ? »

-« Oui mais ne le brusquer pas ! Je préfère vous laisser lui annoncer la nouvelle ! »

-« Merci. »

Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami après avoir contacter les Weasley.

Elle entra et découvrit son ami étendu.

-« Harry, tu es réveillé ? »

-« Oui, Mione ! »

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et vit les larmes du survivant.

-« Tu viens m'annoncer que j'ai perdu mon bébé ? »

-« Harry, je suis désolée mais comment le sais-tu ? »

-« Je l'ai senti quand je me suis réveillé, il manquait sa présence. Mione, j'ai tout perdu en quelques heures, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ! »

-« Non, Harry d'après les examens, tu as perdu un des triplés. »

-« Je …j'attends encore des jumeaux. Je vais avoir deux bébés. »

-« Oui ! Mais tu dois faire attention, ta grossesse sera plus difficile à cause de la perte. Tu pourras sortir dans deux jours. Moly et Arthur te prendront chez eux, et avant que tu ne dises non, le docteur a dit que tu devais rester sous surveillance le plus possible. Moly va te chouchouter, tu vas voir. Elle ne devrait pas tarder, tu n'imagines pas, elle est folle de joie d'avoir un nouveau petit enfant. »

-« J'ai de la chance de vous avoir. »

Harry s'endormit avant l'arrivée de Moly. Les deux jours passèrent rapidement et Harry fut ramené au terrier. Il s'y installa. Il demanda à Hermione de l'accompagner au cimetière pour déposer une gerbe de fleurs sur les tombes de ses parents et de son parrain. Il rajouta une annotation à la pierre tombale des Potter.

_« A mon petit ange, qui n'a pas eu la chance de recevoir mon amour,_

_ton papa qui t'aime ! »_

Harry n'avait pas vu qu'un blond l'observait de loin. Il avait vu la tristesse de Harry. Hermione et lui repartirent car Harry était debout depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Une fois partis, Drago se dirigea vers la tombe devant laquelle Harry s'était arrêté. Il lut les mots et fut troublé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il devait en savoir plus.

Harry s'allongea à l'ombre d'un arbre et lut le livre sur les grossesses que Hermione lui avait trouvé. Il ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture, son cœur saignait trop pour cela. Cependant, il devait aller de l'avant si ce n'était pour lui, il le devait au moins pour les deux petits anges qui grandissaient en lui.

Drago se rendit discrètement au terrier et observa Harry, tout le monde semblait au petit soin pour lui. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous si attentionnés envers lui ? Il quitta le terrier sur ces dernières pensées.

Les mois se suivirent et se ressemblèrent, Drago s'était marié avec cette femme et Harry subissait une grossesse assez difficile, il avait failli perdre une seconde fois les bébés.

Harry mit au monde deux petits anges, un petit garçon prénommé Alexandre Draconis Potter et une petite fille surnommée Angel Liliane Potter. Ceux-ci vinrent avec un petit mois d'avance sans doute voulaient-ils faire la connaissance de leur papa. Le petit garçon avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux émeraude tandis que la petite fille avec des cheveux au couleur de la nuit et de magnifiques orbes grises. Pour ceux qui étaient au courant de leur liaison, la paternité des jumeaux ne faisaient aucun doute.

Après la naissance, Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'Angleterre et tout ce qu'elle lui rappelait. Après avoir discuté avec sa famille d'adoption, il quitta son pays natal pour l'Amérique et plus précisément Salem où il s'installa avec ses enfants. Les Weasley se relayaient pour venir le voir toutes les semaines par portoloin.

Harry avait repris une vie plus ou moins normale et ne passait son temps qu'à s'occuper de ses enfants.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou bonne année à tout le monde

Je répondrai au review du premier et 2ème chapitre très bientot promis mais j'ai préféré vous mettre le chapitre. Gros bisous à toi ma petite laetitia et merci pour ta correction, bonne année ma belle.

Fin chapitre 1

Après la naissance, Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'Angleterre et tout ce qu'elle lui rappelait. Après avoir discuté avec sa famille d'adoption, il quitta son pays natal pour l'Amérique et plus précisément Salem où il s'installa avec ses enfants. Les Weasley se relayaient pour venir le voir toutes les semaines par portoloin.

Harry avait repris une vie plus ou moins normale et ne passait son temps qu'à s'occuper de ses enfants.

Chapitre 2

Harry oubliait peu à peu, seuls ses petits anges comptaient. Tous les jours, il leur montrait combien il les aimait tous les deux.

Une fois par semaine, sa famille lui rendait visite. Aujourd'hui, ce fut le tour des parrains et marraines des deux bébés. Ils venaient d'avoir 6 mois. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Blaize vinrent leur rendre visite.

-« Bonjour Harry, alors comment vas-tu ? »

-« Et bien, mes petits amours sont très sages, ils font toutes leurs nuits. »

-« Je suis contente. Où est ma filleule préférée ? »Demanda Ron.

-« Il me semblait que tu en avais une seule ! »Le taquina Blaize.

Ron lui tira la langue provoquant un éclat de rire général.

-« Comment va le reste de la famille ? »

-« Mes parents sont en pleine forme, ils ont dit qu'ils passeraient probablement ce soir. Tu penses leurs premiers petits-enfants. »

Harry se mit à rire entraînant avec joie les quatre autres, trop heureux de le voir sourire à nouveau.

Blaise en vint à se demander comment Drago avait pu faire pour laisser tomber quelqu'un d'aussi adorable pour l'espèce de mégère qui lui servait de femme à présent. Certes, elle était très belle mais d'une froideur telle qu'elle n'adressait jamais la parole à personne. Lorsqu'il avait eu l'audace de lui demander quand elle comptait offrir un fils à son désormais mari, elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Blaise se demandait comment Drago pouvait aimer une femme aussi prétentieuse.

-« Harry, j'aimerais te parler seul à seul ! Tu veux bien ? »

-« Oui, Blaise ! Je vous laisse avec mes petits amours ! »

Les deux amis sortirent.

-« Harry, j'aimerais te poser des questions sur le soir de ta rupture avec Drago ! J'ai besoin de comprendre certaines choses. »

Harry se mit dos à lui. Il n'avait pas envie de se remémorer ce passage dramatique de sa vie. Il avait eu trop mal.

-« Je sais qu'il t'a fait beaucoup de mal mais pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as laissé partir ? Tu l'aimais tellement ! »

Harry se tourna vers lui, des larmes dévalant ses joues.

-« Le fait que j'ai encore si mal d'y penser, c'est parce qu'à chaque fois que je vois mes enfants, c'est lui que je vois, et puis je l'aime encore, tellement que mon cœur se déchire à chaque fois que je revois cette soirée. »

Harry prit une pause avant de continuer :

-« Oh oui je l'aimais à la folie et ce soir-là lorsqu'il est rentré à la maison, j'ai su que je n'aimerais pas la suite des évènements. Il m'a annoncé qu'il ne m'aimait plus et qu'il en aimait une autre. J'ai préféré ne pas détruire son bonheur et je me suis tu. J'ai gardé pour moi le moment qui aurait dû être le plus heureux de notre vie. Je me suis effacé de sa vie pour le laisser être heureux même si j'en souffre à chaque seconde ! »

Blaise prit Harry dans ses bras et celui-ci continua de se confier.

-« Tu sais, je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai caché à tout le monde que j'avais du sang d'elfe dans les veines. Les elfes ont un seul compagnon et le mien était Drago. Lorsqu'il est parti, il a emporté mon cœur sans le savoir. Je suis vide de l'intérieur, les bébés sont la seule chose qui me permet de rester en vie. Sans eux, je serais mort de douleur. »

-« Oh Harry, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? »

-« Vous aviez tellement de soucis, je ne voyais pas la nécessité d'y rajouter les miens. »

Harry avait toujours fait passer le bien des autres avant le sien. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement. Blaise comprenait mieux les raisons de cet altruisme. Les elfes sont des êtres par nature chaleureux, aimant et généreux, Harry en avait hérité et il supposait que les jumeaux aussi quand ils grandiraient.

-« Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas près de nous en Angleterre, au moins nous serions proches pour pouvoir t'aider ? »

-« Je ne peux pas Blaise. L'éloignement remplace la souffrance de la perte et l'atténue. Si je reviens avec vous, si je me rapproche de lui, je risque de devenir fou de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. »

-« Je comprends ! Nous ferions peut-être bien de rentrer parce que les autres vont se demander ce que l'on fait. »

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux. Blaise avait senti toute la souffrance de son ami. Il resta pensif, peut-être trouverait-il un moyen pour les remettre ensemble. Il devait parler à Drago et vite. Harry avait besoin de lui et il était persuader que c'était réciproque.

-« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on travaille demain. On va te laisser ! »Lui dit Hermione.

-« Oui, je suppose que Arthur et Molly vont bientôt arriver ? »

Ils se firent la bise alors qu'un autre portoloin déposa deux autres personnes. Les grands-parents adoptifs se dépêchèrent de serrer leurs petits enfants dans leurs bras.

-« Harry, comment vas-tu fils ? »

Harry leur sourit :

-« Ca va, les petits sont de vrais petits anges ! »

-« En parlant d'eux, où sont-ils ? Où sont mes adorables petits-enfants ? »

-« Ils sont dans leur lit mais tu peux aller les voir Molly, je sais que tu n'attends que ça ! »

Molly ne se fit pas prier et grimpa les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Harry soupira tristement.

-« N'aies pas l'air si triste, tu sais bien que personne ne peut faire le poids face à mes petits-enfants pour ma femme ! Elle reviendra quand elle aura eu sa dose de câlins ! »

Harry l'emmena à l'intérieur et lui donna à boire. Molly n'avait pu s'empêcher de réveiller les bébés et de les descendre.

Elle souriait. Harry avait donné naissance à de vrais amours. Ils gazouillaient dans les bras de leur grand-mère. Arthur se leva et prit Alex dans ses bras.

Harry était heureux près d'eux, il aimait ces moments où sa famille venait le voir.

En Angleterre, Blaise se dit qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller voir son meilleur ami. Il quitta sa femme quelque instant et se rendit au manoir Malfoy.

Il sonna à la porte et un elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir.

-« Bonjour Monsieur Zambini ! Que puis-je pour vous ? »

-« J'aimerais voir Drago ! »

-« Je vais vous conduire à lui ! Il est dans le bureau. »

-« Est-ce que ta maîtresse est là ? »

-« Non, elle est partie quelques jours ! »

-« Merci ! »

Drago releva la tête lorsqu'un coup discret fut frappé à la porte.

-« Entrez ! »

-« Salut, Drago ! »

-« Blaise ! »Fit Drago complètement surpris « Ca fait longtemps ! »

-« En effet, j'ai appris que ta femme était partie quelques jours, je me suis dit que j'en profiterais pour te dire bonjour ! »

A la mention de sa femme, le blond fit une grimace.

-« Ne me parle pas d'elle pour le moment ! »

-« D'accord ! »

Drago allait demander quelque chose mais il n'osait pas. Il savait que Blaise voyait encore Harry.

-« Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? Ce ne serait pas à propos d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts ? »

-« Tu me connais tellement bien ! »

-« Oui, je sais et c'est ce qui me fait toujours penser que tu as fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie en le quittant ! »

-« On ne va pas revenir là-dessus, il est de toute façon trop tard puisqu'il a refait sa vie ailleurs et que je ne veux pas le faire souffrir d'avantage. »

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point, tu le fais souffrir à nouveau et je t'étripe cependant il n'est pas trop tard. Il n'a pas réellement refait sa vie, il s'est juste éloigné de toi pour essayer de t'oublier. »

-« Il n'est avec personne ? »

-« Oh ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le caser mais il refusait toute avance qu'il lui a été faite. Harry n'a jamais vu personne d'autre après toi. »

-« Mais pourquoi enfin je veux dire, il est magnifique, n'importe qui tomberait amoureux de lui. »

-« Oui mais n'importe qui n'est pas toi. Et puis il y a d'autres choses que je ne peux te dire. Mais tu peux encore le rendre heureux et toi aussi par la même occasion. »

-« Jamais il ne voudra de moi à nouveau ! »

-« N'en soit pas si sur, c'est un ange de bonté et tu le sais. C'est à toi de jouer, mais sois sur de ce que tu fais parce qu'il ne supportera pas une autre rupture ! »

A suivre


End file.
